


Reverse Hateful

by TaraTyler



Series: Curious Archer Shots [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: In which Alice is the one who curses and Robin doesn't think it's hateful at all





	Reverse Hateful

“You little shit-covered white fuzzy ass-licking, inverted dickwad…” Alice was bellowing as Robin approached the blonde’s cabin home. Her bow and quiver of arrows were slung over one shoulder. A letter for Alice from Nook was held loosely in one hand, tied with a ribbon he had picked up from the market especially with her in mind.

“Whoa there, babe. What did that poor little bunny ever do to you?” Robin asked from the front porch with an amused and adoring grin slowly spreading across her face. It was a rather well-known fact that Robin was… enthused by Alice’s terrible potty mouth.

Alice looked up, startled by Robin’s arrival. Her face and arms were covered in small, bleeding scratches. Alice’s hair was full of twigs, leaves, and grass; dirt covered her in a light layer, from head to toe. Her blue eyes were ferocious, but her anger visibly melted away as she met Robin’s gaze. Robin only smirked back down at her, mischief coloring her own green eyes.

“You are a dirty rogue for sneaking up on me like this.” Alice’s tone was still harsh, but her eyes betrayed how she truly felt, just as they always did. Alice’s bright blue eyes were the most expressive and soulful pair that Robin had ever seen. She loved those eyes. “You could cause me to catch my death of fright, you know.”

“Oh, I would never want to do that, but I am no dirty rogue. A dashing rogue, maybe… or a charming rogue, but never a _dirty_ rogue.” Robin teased. “In fact, it would seem as though you are the dirty one at the moment. What is going on, Alice?”

“One of my rabbits escaped and I have spent the whole day attempting to get him back into his hut. He’s a stubborn bastard, this guy.” Alice said as she grabbed the bunny by the scruff of the neck and held him aloft for Robin to see. Alice seemed to be quite proud of herself.

“Alright, love. Go ahead and put him away then we’ll get you cleaned up. Those wounds need cleaning.” Robin said with an affectionate if concerned smile.

Alice went to put the rabbit in his hut as Robin pulled the first aid kit out of her pack. She spread what she would need across one of the small tables. After having befriended Alice, Robin had begun to carry it with her everywhere, just in case. When the two went out together, it always turned into some kind of adventure, and the supplies had quickly started to come in handy on a regular basis. Robin had actually asked Emma or Henry to bring another three of them the next time they visited the Enchanted Forest.

Alice came back with a dozen or so new slashes on the back of her hand. She sat down across from Robin looking content despite herself. It seemed completely normal to Alice, as though she had to have her little injuries taken care of by Robin on a regular basis.

“Remember, this is going to sting a little bit.” Robin warned her, taking the sliced up hand in her own and dabbing at the hurts with an alcohol swab. When Alice hissed, Robin blew a gentle cold breath across them. “Now for the gooey stuff.”

“That’s the stuff that protects the injury from any bad stuff getting in.” Alice said, seeming proud of herself for remembering. She was very surprised to still have shocks run up her arms whenever Robin was so incredibly gentle with her. Robin was a warrior, ranger, and rogue. The moments when Robin was soft with Alice like this were her favorites.

“I would quite appreciate it if you were a bit more careful going forward. This world doesn’t have the same resources as the one I came from and I would rather like to keep you around… you’re kind of my only true friend around here and you’re definitely the only one who can keep up with me. Our adventures are important to me and I would never want to put that at risk, for anything ever.”

“You wouldn’t risk our friendship for anything at all?” Alice asked, her brow furrowing in pain as Robin continued her work. “Not even if it could be something better? It would change everything but we… it could be beautiful.”

Robin seemed even more confused, her fingers lingered on Alice's cheek, beside of a particularly bad cut on her cheek. “I don’t completely follow, but I guess that would have to depend on the particular risk I was taking.” Robin didn’t seem to have picked up on the fact that she was still holding Alice’s hand.

Alice reached up with her free hand and held the one still against her face with a small smile. “I am very glad to hear that.” Alice’s eyes were vulnerable and anxious as they searched Robin’s. They shined and were a special shade of blue Robin had yet to find anywhere else, and they never hid anything. Robin had always appreciated how honest Alice was, as though she had never and would never have anything to hide in the first place. Robin wasn’t about to let the subject drop.

“Any particular reason?” the archer asked, her own green eyes intent on Alice’s face. To anyone else, it would have seemed disconcerting, but Alice only felt hypnotized by them. She felt as though she could fall through them into some other magical forest.

“We’ve been friends for a few years now, Robin, but I would really like to be more. I don’t want us to lose what we have, but I feel like we could make it better and more beautiful. Robin… I, I like you a… “Alice was cut off when Robin suddenly surged across the table and pressed her lips gently against Alice’s. Her hands were soft against Alice’s cheek as the other left Alice’s hand and curled softly around the soft hairs at the base of her neck.

When Alice pulled away, Robin found that she had to gasp to find her breath again. Alice was still just incredibly captivating. Robin continued to lean forward across the table, her forehead pressed against Alice’s. She had wanted this more than anything else for a long while, but had also been too afraid to say anything.. Robin was glad Alice made the first move.

“This risk… this is a risk I am more than willing to take. If it’s you, with you, I can do anything.” Robin kissed her again.


End file.
